fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Бора
в " "}} |occupation=Работорговец |previous occupation=Маг |team= |partner= |base of operations=Яхта Боры (Раньше) Нос Титана (Раньше) |status= Активный |relatives= |magic=Шарм Магия Огня Магия Колец Телекинез |weapons= |manga debut= Глава 1 |anime debut= Эпизод 1 |game debut=Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия |japanese voice= |english voice=Ian Sinclair |image gallery=yes }} Бора – бывший член Гильдии Нос Титана и самый первый злодей, с которым сталкиваются в сериале. Он работал работорговцем, использовал незаконное Волшебство и, казалось, был позорно известным прозвищем Бора Великолепный. Внешность Бора - относительно высокий и худой человек с короткими, колючими волосами, выступающими за пределы с воротника, нависая над верхней левой частью его лица. Его волосы темно-синего оттенка. Он обладает мягко прямоугольным лицом с изогнутыми деталями, темными глазами и тонкими, темными бровями. Его самая отличительная черта лица темная татуировка, покрывающая часть его лба, чуть выше его правой брови, она очень, пару щипцов, помещенных горизонтально, с "ручками", указывающими на право Боры. Соответствуя его роли самозванца, Бора носит декоративную одежду, с самой видимой частью, являющейся темным, мысом с высоким воротником, почти достигающим вниз к его коленям, обладая более легкой внутренней частью и легкими краями, украшенными образцом, состоящим из многих ромбов, или возможно многих "X" s, выстроенный в линию один за другим. Такой мыс закрыт некоторые сантиметры ниже шеи Боры маленькой застежкой, украшенной стилизованным пламенем, в отношении его украденного эпитета Саламандры, с легкой лентой, свисающей с него, и имеет большие мотивы, украшающие ее стороны, начинающиеся с плеч и спускающиеся по нескольким дюймам; каждый мотив сформирован как большой, легкий и полый круг, от внешней стороны которого много стрел выступают за пределы в каждом направлении, и у которого есть несколько волнистых линий, высовывающихся к его полому центру. Ниже такого мыса Бора носит простую, легкую рубашку с коротким рукавом с обрисованными в общих чертах краями, соединенными с легкими штанами в тонкую полоску с видимыми кромками, поддержавшими простым поясом, покрытым удлиненными пятнами и в основном скрытым его рубашкой, и полировала темную обувь с более легкими подошвами и легкой верхней частью, понижающейся с передней части лодыжки. Он также носит три больших металлических браслета, которые одеты вокруг его правого запястья и предплечья. Личность Бора - жестокий и злой человек, которого описывала Люси как "худший Волшебник когда-либо", из-за его готовности злоупотребить волшебством в его собственных целях, обманывать людей и, наконец, что не менее важно, продавать людей в рабство. Он известен кражами. Его представление себя как добрый, доброжелательный и галантный человек было уловкой. Он притворялся известной Саламандрой, если его не признавали он впадал в отчаяние. Он напыщен, горд и готов показать свои волшебные способности даже к тривиальным вещам; точно так же он, показывает презрение к волшебству других, непочтительно бросая ключи Люси в море из-за его невозможности использовать их. В его последующих появлениях, был он менее жестокий и злой, чем он был первоначально, и стал другом ко всем членам его шайки. История thumb|left|200px|Бора и Джувия Бора был бывшим членом Гильдии Нос Титана, он был изгнан из-за использования Магии в воровстве. После этого он основал свою шайку и продолжил воровство под маской "Саламандры". Однажды, он был парнем Джувии Локсар, но он стал раздражаемым из-за ее дождя и решил расстаться с ней. Арки Макао В городе Харгеон его встречает Люси, а затем его находит Нацу. Он всячески насмехается над ним, после чего уходит. Когда Люси говорит, что мечтает попасть в Хвост Феи, он предлагает ей помощь. Локи Битва за Хвост Феи Он вместе с Бозе и Сью наблюдает за Нацу и Хэппи на параде Фантазия. Великие Магические Игры Магия и Способности Магия Огня: Бора способен генерировать и контролировать огонь, умея делать это своеобразно, создавая твердый и безобидный огонь, который он использует для перемещения на дальние расстояния. В бою, Бора в ярости способен атаковать противников яростным пламенем, управляя им простым движением руки.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 1, Стр. 43 Однако, мастерство Магии огня Боры является спорным, т.к. Нацу Драгнил спокойно ел его пламя, при этом комментируя, что это самое ужасный огонь, который он когда-либо пробовал и дразнил, действительно ли Бора Маг огня.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 1, Стр. 58-59 *'Красный Ковёр': Bora's most distinctive use of Fire Magic, a spell which goes unnamed in the manga but was given a name in the anime, in which the flames he generates take on particular properties, becoming solid, flexible and seemingly harmless. Bora snaps his right hand's fingers, prompting a small blaze to appear from the ground, not far from him. Such blaze grows larger and larger as it moves in a wide spiral around Bora, who proceeds to stand on its tip. Such flames, now much larger, act as a mean of transportation, allowing Bora to fly by standing on them, with the fire having taken on the shape of a fierce, flexible "column", or, fitting the spell's name and Bora's own -like demeanor, an unconventional .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 15-16 Bora can also employ it to dodge enemy attacks, as well as to cast several of his spells while remaining out of the enemy's range. *'Протуберанец Кнута': A spell named after Bora's epithet, he summons forth his Magic Seal in front of him with an arched movement of his right arm. From it, a number of fiery, curved purple beams are fired towards the target, with each beam tracking them down and moving to strike them separately from the others. On contact, such beams generate a large explosion, similar in appearance to purple . *'Протуберанец Тайфун': Another spell having its name source in his user's epithet, Bora stretches his arms wide open to his sides. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before his chest, from which a spiraling column of fire is sent flying towards the enemy. *'Красный Душ': Bora summons forth his Magic Seal, from which a number of fierce, purple flames in the form of elongated circles are fired at the enemy in a scattered formation, targeting a mildly wide area. *'Протуберанец Ада': Likely one of Bora's most powerful spells, bearing his epithet in it, it is initiated by him summoning forth his Magic Seal by placing his arms before him, and building up purple energy in front of it. Such energy is subsequently released into a large, long and powerful -like beam, capable of enveloping in an explosion a very long area before him, even a place as large as a town. *'Красный Череп': Bora conjures up a large sphere of fire in his stretched up hands and then throws it at his opponent. The sphere is adorned by a figure similar to a stylized, cartoonish skull. Its effects are unknown, due to Natsu Dragneel, whom it was used against, having consumed it with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; however, it seems to possess a somewhat material form, having been stopped by Natsu with his bare hand, and to have great force, causing Natsu to split the ground as he blocked it. Natsu also went on to describe the spell as being a "pretty good meal", possibly implying it to be of higher quality than some of Bora's other attacks. 200px|thumb|Эффект "шарма" на толпу Шарм: Bora can perform a type of Magic branded as illegal several years prior, Charm, which makes other peoples' hearts attracted to him; something which is made evident by the comedic stylized hearts formed on the victims' eyes.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 1, Стр. 20 He employed such form of Magic to gather a loving crowd of girls and make them into fans of him, something which easily allowed him to trick them into attending his so-called "party" on a ship, in order to sell them as slaves.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 1, Стр. 37 The downside of Charm resides in the fact that, if a target were to be distracted from it by something else, they would realize that they are under the Magic's effects; this seems to be particularly true for Mages, as shown when Lucy Heartfilia was broken free from the Magic's control by the sudden appearance of Natsu Dragneel, while other, common girls were still affected by it. Телекинез: Bora is capable of controlling things remotely through telekinetic ways, and seems quite proficient in this type of Magic, having been shown lifting a number of small wine drops from a glass while trying to impress Lucy Heartfilia and make her drink, believing the girl to be unaware that he had mixed a sleeping drug with the wine. To use Telekinesis, he was shown snapping his right hand's fingers, something which raised the drops in the air, and subsequently moving them around through a gesture of the same hand. Магия Колец: Bora has different Magic Rings, which allow him to make use of several spells as forms of Holder Magic: his infamous Charm was assigned to a ring in his possession, and he was also made a user of Sleep Magic. *'Магия Сна': Unlike in the manga, where he tried to render Lucy Heartfilia helpless through the use of a sleeping drug,Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 1, Стр. 35 in the anime Bora was portrayed as a user of Sleep Magic, employing it as a form of Ring Magic through a specific ring, and imbuing the wine with it. Снаряжение thumb|170px|Кольца Боры Кольца: Бора – пользователь Магии Колец, использует волшебство очарования и сна. Обладает двумя отдельными кольцами, напоминающими перстни с печаткой. Появление в Других СМИ Видеоигры Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия 200px|thumb|Бора с другими игровыми персонажами Бора появляется как игровой персонаж и доступен с самого начала игры. Его стихия огонь, и он обладает следующими Заклинаниями в игре: *'Протуберанец Кнута': Стоимость 1 MP, Техника по умолчанию *'Красный Ковёр': Стоимость 2 MP, Боре необходимо достигнуть 15 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Красный Душ': Стоимость 3 MP, Боре необходимо достигнуть 25 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Протуберанец Ада': Стоимость 4 MP, Боре необходимо достигнуть 35 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. Интересные Факты Цитаты *(Люси Хартфилии) "Ты плохая девочка. Если бы ты просто заснула, никто бы не пострадал... Добро пожаловать на наш корабль, рабыня!" Битвы и События *Люси Хартфилия вступает в Хвост Феи *Нацу Драгнил, Люси Хартфилия и Хэппи vs. Бора Ссылки Навигация en:Bora Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Нос Титана Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод